Tōru Oikawa
Tōru Oikawa (及川 徹 Oikawa Tōru) is one of main antagonist of the manga and the anime, Haikyuu!!. He is a third year student of the Aoba Jousai High School. He plays as the main setter at his school. He is also given the nickname The Grand King (大王様 Daiousama) by Hinata because he is a senpai of Kageyema. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the anime. Appearance Oikawa has dark, chocolate-brown hair that is swept outwards and eyes of corresponding color. Many others find him attractive — to the point where several girls follow him around just to talk to him. Oikawa frequently smiles and grins (although Iwaizumi notes that these expressions are rarely genuine). He tends to make victory signs or large waving gestures, which are often accompanied by broad smiles or a wink. Another trademark expression of his is him sticking out his tongue while smiling and closing one eye. Oikawa has a fairly decent height for a volleyball player, standing just over six feet. He wears a white brace on his right knee, due to a previous injury. While on the court, Oikawa wears a standard aqua and white Aobajōsai High uniform emblazoned with the number one. He also wears dark gray athletic shoes with blue details. At other times, Oikawa dresses in the Aoba Johsai uniform, which consists of khakis with dark brown detailing, a cream-colored vest, a dark red tie, a lavender button-down shirt, and a white blazer. During a practice match with Karasuno High in Chapter 14, Oikawa dons a green #13 sports bib on top of an aqua t-shirt. It is also shown that he wears glasses in one instance, but it is possible the reason he does not wear them is because that most of the time he wears contacts or simply does not posses such bad eyesight that it would hinder him during his daily routine. He wore glasses again when he watched the game between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. Personality Despite his flirtatious nature (he is quite famous amongst female students, much to Tanaka and Nishinoya's envy) and childishness (as pointed out by his nephew and Iwaizumi), Oikawa is an excellent, well-rounded player and is extremely serious about volleyball. He's known to have a "disgusting personality" amongst both opponents and his own teammates because of his smug attitude. Oikawa also frequently makes cheerful remarks, but follows them up with serious or intimidating afterthoughts. Despite his flirtatious and blasé exterior, Oikawa is extremely intelligent and cunning, to the point of his own teammates stating they wouldn't want to be friends with him because he figures out everyone's weakness (Oikawa indignantly responds by asking why he would do that to his own teammates). Oikawa holds a grudge against Kageyama, whom he mockingly calls Tobio-chan. This is due to his feelings of inferiority when compared to Kageyama, who has been hailed as a genius setter since their time spent at Kitagawa Daiichi. Kageyama can unintentionally bring out the more childish or rash aspects of Oikawa's personality. It becomes more obvious after Karasuno was defeated by Aobajōsai in the Inter-High Preliminaries, and leading into the rematch at Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs. He works extremely hard; this is evident by his vigorous practices. He has even injured himself by overworking in training before. His own teammates have pointed out his rigorous schedule. In addition, Oikawa spends time watching past games of his rivals, observing their movements ahead of time and strategizing how to defeat them. Despite that, he still takes time off on Mondays for resting. His intelligence and game sense are also unparalleled, as shown when he points out his opponents' weaknesses in a short period of time. History 'Background' 'Karasuno High vs Aoba Jousai High: Vs The Grand King' 'Interhigh Tournament' Abilities Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aoba Jousai High School Category:Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School Category:Setter